The Unicorn and The Wasp
by CrazyViolinist
Summary: The Doctor saw Jenny regenerate in "The Doctor's Daughter". Jenny is now traveling with him and Donna and this is the time... they met Agatha Christie.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "Doctor Who"! Wish I did but I don't. Hope you enjoy the adventure and please, don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The Unicorn and the Wasp – Part 1

Jenny was practically bouncing up and down from excitement. The Tardis was landing and in a few seconds she was going to see her first planet. As soon as The Doctor announced they had arrived Jenny bolted for the door. "You think she's a little excited?" asked Donna with a smile. The Doctor returned the smile as he strode off after his daughter. His daughter; now that was going to take some getting use to. Sure he had been a dad before, but that was hundreds of years ago. He never thought he'd get another chance, but here she was; his miracle and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her again. He stepped out the open doors and came to stand beside Jenny. He glanced down at her and gave a small smile at the look of wonder on her face as she stared at the beautiful stone mansion with ivy climbing up the walls. "Oh, smell that air." he said taking a deep whiff. "Grass and lemonade and a little bit of mint. Just a hint of mint, must be the 1920's." he said walking forward.

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling." asked Jenny in surprise.

"Oh yeah." said The Doctor puffing out his chest just a little.

"Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away." said Donna with a smirk as The Doctor gave a flustered cough and Jenny a sly smile as the car pull up and park. Ever since they had left Jenny's 'home' planet, Messaline, Donna had been telling her all about planet earth and the wonderful things there. Jenny became so intrigued that she decided to do some research on earth. She read as many books on earth as she could, which was a lot since her brain was able to take in massive amounts of information very quickly, just like The Doctor. The decade that captured her interest the most was actually in fact the 1920's. So much had happening then; new ideas and things were being invented every day, some of the best books were written, and some of the most influential people lived in the 20's.

The three of them peered around the corner of the house and watched an interaction between a man, a butler, and what looked to be a reverend. They heard them talking about some sort of party that was being held on the estate. "Never mind planet Zog (which was they were supposed to end up). A party in the 1920's that's more like it." said Donna as she grabbed Jenny's shoulders and shook them excitedly. "What do you think Jenny?"

"I like the sound of it." she said with a longing look.

"Trouble is, we haven't been invited." said The Doctor as he watched Jenny's face begin to fall. "Oh, I forgot." he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper pad. "Yes, we have." he said with a smile as Donna and Jenny's faces brightened up. Donna gave an excited laugh while Jenny through her arms around The Doctor's shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she said. The Doctor wrapped her in a hug of his own and lifted her off the ground; he wasn't about to deny his girl anything on her first trip.

"You're welcome." he said placing Jenny back on the ground. "Now let's go and get all 1920's-fied." With that the 3 time travelers made their way back to the Tardis. Nearly an hour later The Doctor was standing outside the Tardis in his pin stripped suit and tie waiting for the girls. "We'll be late for cocktails!" he shouted while banging on the door. At that moment the door opened to reveal Donna in a brown knee length dress, wearing a necklace of the time period, holding a brown purse, and her hair all done up. "What do you think, flapper or slapper?" she said with a sly smile.

"Flapper. You look lovely." said The Doctor as Donna moved away from the door.

"How 'bout me dad?" The Doctor looked back to the door and saw his daughter standing there is a beautiful green knee length dress and her blond hair done up like Donna.

"Beautiful." he said with big smile as he gave her his hand. And so with Jenny hooked onto one arm and Donna on the other, The Doctor led the way to the party. As they drew closer Jenny watched in fascination as all the servants moved around the gorgeous setting on the lawn, preparing for the first guests. She heard someone call out to look sharp for the guests as The Doctor called out a greeting of his own. "Good afternoon!" he shouted happily.

"Drinks sir, ma'am, miss?" said a footman coming up to them.

"Sidecar, please." said Donna as she slid her arm from The Doctor's.

"And a lime soda, thank you." said The Doctor.

"And for you miss?" the footman asked Jenny.

"Do you have lemonade?" she asked.

"Of course miss." he replied.

"Then I'll have that." she said calmly, but as the footman turned she tightened her grip on The Doctor's arm. "I can't believe they have lemonade. I'm going to drink lemonade. I've read all about it in books and it sounds wonderful. Is it, is it wonderful?" she said looking up at her dad.

"Dee-licious." he said as he licked his lips and gave his a quick shake.

"You're gonna love it." said Donna smiling as Jenny bounced slightly on her toes.

"May I announce Lady Clemency Eddison." came the butler's voice over the lawn. The 3 travelers turned and saw an elderly lady walking toward them. She had blond hair, was wearing a flowing purple dress and a on beautiful heart shaped necklace with a purple gem in the center. One could see immediately that she was the owner of this beautiful estate. "Lady Eddison." said The Doctor slipping his arm form Jenny and taking Lady Eddison's hand in his hands.

"Forgive me, but who exactly might you be and what are you doing here?" asked Lady Eddison. Jenny tensed slightly, but then remembered that her dad had the psychic paper (he had explained to her how it worked the other night).

"I'm The Doctor, this is my daughter Jenny" he said gesturing to Jenny on his left.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." said Jenny with a slight curtsey.

"And this is Miss Donna Noble… of the Chiswick Nobles." continued The Doctor gesturing over to Donna on his right.

"Good afternoon my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole." Jenny looked over in confusion and The Doctor just stared at her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do that. Don't" The Doctor said softly as Donna opened her to say more 1920's slang. "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, Milady." he continued looking back at Lady Eddison smiling and holding up the psychic paper. "We met at the Ambassador's reception."

"Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." said Lady Eddison.

"A Unicorn? Brilliant. Where?" asked The Doctor excitedly.

"_The_ Unicorn." reiterated Lady Eddison. "The jewel thief. Nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose."

"Funny place to wear pearls." muttered Jenny eliciting a smile from both The Doctor and Donna as the three of them took their offered drinks from a footman.

"May I announce the Colonel Hugh Curbishley and the honorable Roger Curbishley." Everyone turned and watched as a young man pushed an elderly gentleman in a wheelchair toward them. "My husband and my son." said Lady Eddison gesturing to the two gentlemen.

"Forgive me for not rising, never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in '18." said the Colonel.

"My word, you are a super lady." said Roger coming over to Donna.

"Oh, I like the colour of your jib. Chin-chin." she said a bit flustered.

"And you, are absolutely beautiful Miss…" he said coming over to Jenny.

"Jenny." she replied looking up at the handsome man and blushing slightly.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jenny." said Roger giving Jenny's hand a kiss.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor, Jenny's father." he interrupted taking Roger's hand that was holding Jenny's and giving it a shake. Donna looked coyly over at The Doctor, it hadn't been 36 hours since he became a father again and he was already protective of his daughter.

"How do you do?" said Roger.

"Very well." replied The Doctor.

"Your usual, sir." said a footman offering Roger a drink.

"Ah, thank you Davenport. Just how I like it." said Roger taking a sip of his drink and staring at Davenport.

"How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishley's?" Donna quietly asked The Doctor.

"The Eddison title ascends through her. One day, Roger will be a lord." he quietly replied.

"Lemonade is fantastic. We should have it all the time." said Jenny.

"I told you, dee-licious." said The Doctor smacking his lips together and giving her a big smile.

"What, have you never had lemonade before?" asked Roger.

"No, I haven't had the chance to. I was only just born yesterday." she replied. The Doctor and Donna's eyes grew big. The Doctor gave Jenny a slight nudge and shake of his head. "Keep that bit quiet." he muttered. Roger's face clouded with confusion at what she had said. He was about to question her when the butler announced the arrival of a Miss Robina Redmond and he forgot all about it.

"She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must. Miss Redmond." informed Lady Eddison as she greeted her new guest.

"Spiffing to meet you at last, Milady." Robina said with a nod of her head. As Lady Eddison introduced her son to Robina the butler announced yet another guest, the Reverend Arnold Golightly.

"Ah, Reverend, how are you?" asked Lady Eddison. "I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in."

"You apprehended them I hear." said Colonel Hugh.

"As the Christian fathers taught me we must forgive them their trespasses, quite literally." replied the Reverend.

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." commented Roger.

"Couldn't agree more sir." said Davenport who was standing beside Roger delivering him another drink. The two men stared at each other for a minute before Roger coughed, slightly embarrassed. "Typical." softly commented Donna. "All the decent men are on the other bus."

"Or Time Lords." quickly added The Doctor.

"What do you mean 'other bus'? I don't see any buses." quietly asked Jenny sticking her head between the two, completely confused as to what they were talking about. Donna and The Doctor looked at her. Donna looked confused until she remembered that Jenny wasn't even two days old yet. It amazed her that Jenny could be so smart about certain things and yet have no idea about others. The Doctor, on the other hand, looked flustered. "Well… it's sort of… the thing is… ahh" stammered The Doctor. Donna sent an amused 'you're floundering' look at him before leaning over and whispering in Jenny's ear what she had meant. Jenny's eyes grew big as she listened to Donna. "No… you mean that, they are…" whispered Jenny.

"A couple." simply stated Donna her voice still lowered.

"No Way, they're gay." said Jenny raising her voice, but The Doctor clapped a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't draw attention. "Yes. And at this time in history gays are not socially excepted so no blabbing it."

"Why not?" whispered Jenny, moving her father's hand from her mouth.

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-whimy stuff. I'll tell you more about that later." he replied as Lady Eddison announced the arrival of her final party guest.

"Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction." The time travelers turned and saw a woman with short blond hair and wearing a blue dress walking towards the party. They set their drinks down as everyone began clapping, but the woman politely waved them off. "Oh no, no. Please don't." she said with a kind smile. "Thank you Lady Eddison. Honestly there's no need." The woman then turned the time travelers and extended her hand. "Agatha Christie." she said.

"What about her?" asked Donna as she shook the offered hand.

"That's me."

* * *

**From now on I will be updating every Saturday. Really hope you enjoyed and do forget to review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Unicorn and the Wasp – Part 2

Donna and The Doctors eyes grew big in shock and their mouths fell open. Jenny for her part wasn't fazed in the slightest. She didn't know much about Agatha Christie besides the fact that she was a mystery writer during the 20's, but from the looks on her father and Donna's faces, she was much more famous than Jenny realized.

"No! You're kidding!" gasped Donna.

"Agatha Christie! I was just talking about you the other day. I said, 'I bet she's brilliant.' I'm The Doctor and this is Donna and Jenny. Oh! I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time… well, almost every time… well, once or twice… well, once, but it was a good once." blurted out The Doctor.

"You make a rather unusual couple." commented Agatha looking from Donna to The Doctor.

"Oh no, no. We're not married." said The Doctor at the same time that Donna said, "Yeah, we're not a couple."

"Well, obviously not. No wedding ring." she observed.

"Oh, oh. You don't miss a trick." said The Doctor as Donna giggled like a school girl.

"And I'd stay that way if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture." said Agatha. Then she turned to Jenny. "And how do you fit into this group Jenny? If I had to guess, I'd say you are The Doctor's daughter. Am I right?"

"Wow. That's fantastic. How'd you know?" asked Jenny in shock.

"It's the eyes, you have the same sparkle."

"Brilliant." said Jenny, she was definitely going to read her books now.

"Mrs. Christie, I'm so glad that you could come." said Lady Eddison coming up to Agatha and leading her into the middle of the group. "I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Uh, is, uh, Mr. Christie not joining us?"

"Is he needed?" asked Agatha. "Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Ha. Don't give my wife ideas." joked Colonel Hugh as he flattened out a newspaper that was sitting on his lap. The Doctor took notice of that and walked over curious to see exactly when they were. "Excuse me, Colonel." he said taking the paper as Roger brought a missing member of the party to everyone's attention. "I say, where on earth's Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs. Christie."

"Said he was going to the library." said Reverend Arnold.

"Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?" asked Lady Eddison.

"At once Milady." As Donna watched Miss Chandrakala leave she saw The Doctor's face as he studied the newspaper a distance form the group. He locked eyes with her and motioned her over. Donna grew concerned as she came to stand next to him. Jenny saw the motion too and followed Donna over. "The date on this newspaper." he quietly said.

"What about it?" asked Donna.

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared. She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair." said The Doctor.

"You'd never think to look at her, smiling away." commented Donna as they stared at Agatha conversing with the other guests and hosts.

"Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do. They 'carry on'. Except for this one time."

"What happened?" asked Jenny.

"No one knows exactly." said The Doctor. "She just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate; said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died. But whatever it was…"

"It's about to happen." finished Donna.

"Right here, right now." continued The Doctor.

"Well then, let's stop it." said Jenny stepping towards Agatha Christie, but The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"We can't." he said looking down at his daughter.

"Why?"

"Wibbly – wobbly timey – whimey." was all The Doctor said giving Jenny a 'you'd better not' glare.

"But for all you know, _we_ might be the cause of her disappearance because_ we_ did nothing to stop it." she replied with a 'I don't care' look of her own.

"Jenny, we can not under any circumstances tell her." he said looking her in the eyes. She opened her mouth to argue back but The Doctor cut her off. "If you do, then you are going to stay on the Tardis and forget coming with us to the next… 5 planets." he threatened, his face turning hard.

"Are you threatening to ground me?" Jenny asked staring back at her father. The Doctor just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'try me'. Donna wisely chose to stay silent as she watched the battle of wills between the two time lords. She knew that this was bound to happen; the two of them, mostly Jenny, pushing 'buttons' to see where they stood with each other. She knew that this was only the first of father daughter 'discussions' she was going to witness. Finally after a minute, Jenny gave a sigh, giving in; she knew her dad was right. "Fine. Lips, sealed." The Doctor's face softened as he moved his hand from Jenny's arm to place it on her shoulder.

"We have to let it play out." he said with a small smile. "We'll keep our eyes on her though. Who knows, we might be able to solve a mystery that has baffled the world." said The Doctor. Just at that moment Miss Chandrakala ran out of the house in a panic screaming, "Professor! The Library! Murder! Murder!" Everyone gave a start and began to crowd around Miss Chandrakala hoping to get some information. The Doctor, however, immediately turned and ran into the house with Donna, Jenny, and Agatha following close behind. He quickly asked the butler where the library was and ran off to it. He burst through the door his eyes instantly focusing in on Professor Peach laying on the ground. He knelt down putting on his glasses and began to examine the body. "Oh my goodness." came the shocked voice of the butler. Donna, Jenny, and Mrs. Christie crouched down next to him as he made his deductions. "Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument."

"His watch is broken." said Jenny. "Must have been when he fell. It reads a quarter past 4."

"That must be when he died." said The Doctor.

"Bit of pipe." said Donna noticing a lead pipe laying near the professor's head. "Call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." The Doctor jumped up and began rummaging through the papers on the desk.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny coming to stand by The Doctor.

"I mean, there's nothing here that would be important enough to murder someone." he explained.

"Well the killer could have taken the information with him."

"Quite possibly."

"Hold on." said Donna coming over to The Doctor as he continued his search through the desk. "The body in the library? I mean… Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?"

"Let me see!" came Lady Eddison's voice from the hallway followed by Colonel Hugh's voice proclaiming, "Out of my way!" In came the rest of the party each gasping when they saw the professor.

"Saints preserve us." prayed the Reverend.

"Oh how awful." gasped Robina.

"Someone should call the police." said Mrs Agatha.

"You don't have to." said The Doctor turning away from the desk and holding up the psychic paper. "Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard known as 'The Doctor'. Miss Noble and Jenny are the plucky young girls who help me out." Donna gave The Doctor an incredulous look.

"I say." said Lady Eddison in shock.

"Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room and I will question each of you in turn."

"Come along." said Agatha as she ushered everyone from the room. "Do as The Doctor says. Let's leave the room undisturbed." Once everyone had filed out, Donna turned on The Doctor.

"'The plucky young girl who helps me out?'" she said incredulously.

"No policewomen in 1926." he said as he lay down on his stomach closely inspecting the floor for something.

"I'll pluck you in a minute." she said with a huff.

"I could have been worse." casually commented Jenny as she watched her dad. "He could have said 'rambunctious', or 'fair', or 'feisty', or…"

"Not really helping Jenny." The Doctor said off handedly.

"Why don't we phone the real police?" asked Donna choosing to ignore Jenny.

"Well, the last thing we want is P.C. Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this." he said using a pen to scoop up a sticky substance off the floor. "Morphic residue." he said standing up. Jenny and Donna crowded around him, curiously inspecting the substance.

"Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926's."

"It gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode."

"The murderer's an alien?"

"Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form." commented Jenny take the pen away from her dad to get a closer look and took a quick whiff.

"Yeah, but think about it, there's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie." said Donna.

"So? Happens to me all the time." said The Doctor taking the pen back from Jenny and sniffing the substance.

"What does?" asked Jenny as she reached for the pen again.

"Irony." he replied batting her hand away and holding the pen up for Donna to take a whiff too.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird?" continued Donna. "Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders, not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts… at Christmas."

"Well…" said The Doctor as he once again batted away Jenny's hand and tasted a bit of the substance.

"Oh, come on." said Donna laughing. "It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we?" he asked her voice getting excited up when the Doctor didn't reply right away. "Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy."

"There's no Noddy." said The Doctor grabbing Donna's shoulders for a quick second and looking in her eyes before dashing from the room. Jenny and Donna followed behind Donna continuing to talk. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like 'Murder on the Orient Express' and they all did it." she said as they rounded a corner.

"Ooo, 'Murder on the Orient Express' I like the sound of that." said Jenny.

"As do I." said Agatha suddenly popping out of a doorway next to them.

"Yeah, it's one of your best." said Donna happily.

"But not yet." quietly commented The Doctor.

"Marvelous idea, though." said Agatha.

"Yeah. Tell you what, copyright, Donna Noble. Okay?" Donna said trying to cover up her history slip.

"Anyway," said The Doctor, cutting in before Donna could blurt out anything else. "Agatha and I will question the suspects. Donna, you and Jenny search the bedrooms. Look for any more clues, as in residues. You'll need this. " he then pulled out a magnifying glass. Donna looked at the glass and at The Doctor incredulously.

"Is that for real." she said.

"Go on, you're ever so plucky." he said, laughter evident in his voice. Donna gave him a look that could kill, grabbed the magnifying glass, and marched up stairs.

"Not reeaally helping dad." commented Jenny with a smile as she followed after Donna. "So, is this what it's like every day? Looking for clues, trying make since of things?" she asked Donna.

"Actually, today's a bit of a slow one. Normally there would have been a lot more running by now. How are you doing?" asked Donna peeking behind at Jenny before going into a room at the top of the stairs.

"Oh it's just wonderful. Everything is so colorful and full of light, not like on Messaline." All was quiet for a few minutes as Donna and Jenny searched room after room. "Donna," suddenly said Jenny. "Do you think he likes me being here?"

"Who likes what?" said Donna not really paying much attention as they exited another room

"My dad. Do you think he likes having me here." Donna immediately stopped and faced her.

"Of course he does. Did you see the way he smiled when you came out of the Tardis." she said.

"Well…"

"And when he butted in when Roger was kissing you hand. Oh he got right jealous there."

"You think?"

"Well, duh. You're his daughter, he wants to protect you from everything, even men." Donna said with a smile.

"What about when he wouldn't let me tell Agatha? He gave me a look."

"He gives that look to everyone love, don't take it too personal."

"But why…"

"Jenny, listen to me." said Donna gently placing her hands on Jenny's shoulders. "He loves you, trust me. He might not show it much now, but give it time. I will tell you this, when he thought you had died it looked as though his whole world has collapsed; everyone could feel his heart break. He had tears in his eyes; they didn't fall but they were there, especially when he saw you open your eyes again on that table."

"Really?" asked Jenny hopefully. Donna just nodded her head. "Ok." said Jenny with a confident nod of her head as Donna gave Jenny a hug. "Now," said Donna. "What do you say we get back to digging up clues with our fantastic magnifying glass." she said with a smile.

"I say, let's do this." replied Jenny striking a ready pose causing both women to laugh. They went to try the next door in the hallway but found it locked. As Donna giggled the handle they failed to notice the butler come up behind them.

"You won't find anything in there." he said causing Jenny and Donna to jump.

"How come it's locked?" asked Donna.

"Lady Eddison commands it to be so."

"And I command it to be otherwise." said Donna with an air of authority, but when the butler didn't move Donna straightened her shoulders. "Scotland Yard. Pip, pip." The butler begrudgingly unlocked the door and Donna and Jenny walked inside. Jenny looked around with a grimace. The room was full of cobwebs and everything and a nice layer of dust. "Why was the room locked in the first place?" asked Donna.

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed." explained the butler. "There's nothing in here that is of any value."

"How long has it been empty?" asked Jenny.

"Forty years." said the butler.

"But if there's nothing of value in here then, why would she seal off the room." asked Jenny more to herself than anyone else.

"All right, we need to investigate. You just… buttle off." commanded Donna as she closed the door. Neither of them spoke as they looked about the room. They didn't touch much of anything, not really wanting to get dirty. Donna, however, did pick up a stuffed bear that was sitting on the bed out of curiosity. "Why would there be a stuff teddy bear in an empty room that has been locked for forty years." she mumbled. Their attention was quickly drawn away from the bear when they heard the buzzing of an insect. "1926 and they've still got bees." said Donna with a small laugh.

"What are bees?" asked Jenny.

"They are little yellow and black insects that fly around from flower to flower and take out pollen, which in turn helps the flowers grow and they can make honey. Oooo delicious, sweet honey. I could go for some now come to think of it."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not really, I mean they do sting you but they're so small it only hurts for a second." said Donna following the sound to the curtain over the window. "Oh, what noise. All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Just hold on." Here she smiled over at Jenny and raised the magnifying glass to her eye. "I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." Jenny let out a laugh as Donna drew back the curtains. There suddenly was no laughter or smiles; Jenny and Donna stood frozen in shock and fear as they looked out the window. For there, on the other side of the glass, was Donna's bee, the only problem was... it was **giant**!

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Unicorn and the Wasp – Part 3

Donna and Jenny took a step back, never taking their eyes off the humongous bee. "I thought you said bees are small." said Jenny.

"Well… they… are." stammered Donna.

"Then what's that?"

"I don't know." At that moment the bee charged through the window sending glass flying everywhere. Both women screamed as Donna threw her arm across Jenny and they both stumbled back till they hit the wall. The bee hovered menacingly in front of them. "That's impossible." gasped Donna as her, Jenny, and the bee had a stare off. The bee flew to the other side of the room and Donna and Jenny moved to the window, still never taking their eyes off of the insect. Donna positioned Jenny behind her and yelled out, "DOCTOR!"

"It's coming closer!" yelled Jenny cringing behind Donna. In a desperate attempt, Donna held the magnifying glass up to the sun hoping against hope that something would happen. She just about laughed when she saw the magnified sunrays seeming to burn the bee. She grabbed Jenny by the hand and ran for the door. "DOCTOR!" she yelled again while at the same time Jenny screamed out, "DAD!" They wrenched the door open and shut it just in time. But the bee, still trying to attack, rammed its stinger into the door. Jenny and Donna jumped out of the way quickly letting out terrified screams.

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on, The Doctor and Agatha had just finished questioning the others. "No alibis for any of them." said Agatha as she and The Doctor paced the room. "The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive, use the little gray cells."

"Oh yes," said The Doctor taking a seat in a chair. "The little gray cells. Good old Poirot. You know, I've been to Belgium. Yeah, I remember. I was deep in the Ardennes, trying to find Charlemagne. He'd been kidnapped by an insane computer." He started to drift off into his memory but Agatha's voice brought him back. "Doctor." she said.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Charlemagne lived centuries ago." laughed Agatha.

"I've got a very good memory." muttered The Doctor.

"For such an experienced detective you missed a very big clue."

"What, that bit of paper you nicked out of the fire?"

"You were looking the other way." said Agatha in surprise.

"Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase."

"You crafty man." said Agatha almost flirtatiously. "This is all that was left." She pulled out the scrap of paper as The Doctor jumped up and joined her.

"What's that first letter… 'N' or 'M'?" he asked as they inspected it.

"It's an 'M', the word is maiden."

"Maiden!" shouted The Doctor suddenly, making Agatha jump. "What does that mean?"

"We're still no further forward. Our nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble and Jenny have found something."

"Shhhh" suddenly said The Doctor. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"No, hear what?" asked Agatha looking around the room.

"I thought I heard, someone… screaming." At that moment they clearly heard screams coming from up stairs and The Doctor's blood ran cold as he recognized the voices. Donna and Jenny. He made for the second floor as fast as he could with Agatha following right behind him. He skidded to a stop as he neared the women and placed his hands on Jenny's shoulders. "What happened?" he asked as he scanned his daughter for any sign of injury. Jenny opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had never been that scared before and it had shaken her. She was, however, amazed that just by The Doctor's touch she felt safer and a warm feeling grew inside as she watched him check for injuries; Donna had been right, he did care about her. After The Doctor was certain that Jenny was unharmed he placed a hand on her cheek as Donna gasped out, "There's agiant wasp."

"What do you mean a giant wasp?" he asked looking over at Donna in bewilderment.

"I mean, a wasp that's giant."

"It's only a silly little insect." commented Agatha, which elicited a forced laugh from Jenny. "You wouldn't say that if you say it." she muttered.

"When I say giant, I don't mean big. I mean _fliipin' enormous_! Look at it's sting." yelled Donna pointing to the stinger that was sticking through the door. Everyone looked down and The Doctor's eyes grew big. "Let me see." he said opening the door quickly. Everyone flooded back into the room except for Jenny. She leaned against the wall for a minute; her heart still racing, but the adrenaline was beginning to kick in and she smiled. That had actually been fun and in a weird way she couldn't wait to do it again. She pushed herself off the wall and stood in the doorway as her dad said, "It's gone. It buzzed off." He leaned out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of it but saw nothing.

"But that's fascinating." said Agatha as she bent down to inspect the sting.

"I don't think you should touch that." said Jenny standing straight as her dad reiterated her warning.

"No, no, no. Don't touch it, don't touch it" he said kneeling beside Agatha. "Let me." He pulled out a vial and scooped some of the gooey substance, which was dripping all over the stinger, into it. "A giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous, insectivorous life forms, but none in this galactic vector." he said to himself.

"I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty." said Agatha.

"Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenseless." said Donna.

"A thing that size doesn't need a stinger to hurt people." said Jenny.

"Jenny's right." said The Doctor. "Any way a creature that size should be able to grow a new stinger no problem."

"Uh, can we return to sanity?" laughed Agatha. "There are no such thing as giant wasps."

"Exactly." replied The Doctor. "So the question is, what's it doing here?"

"Maybe it's looking for a giant flower?" said Jenny with a sly smile as The Doctor passed her.

"May-be." said The Doctor. "We'll call that option B as in B-E-E." He smiled at the others as he nudged Jenny playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh hahaha, very funny Doctor." said Donna with a roll of her eyes as Jenny said, "No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do that, don't. Leave the joke telling to those that are good at it."

"Oi! That was good."

"Sure dad, sure. Whatever you say." said Jenny flashing him a big smile before going down stairs.

"It was good B, B-E-E…" The Doctor looked back at the other two women who were just staring at him deadpanned. He gave an exaggerated sigh muttering, "Why does no one appreciate the fine art of subtle humor", and followed after Jenny with Donna and Agatha giving smiles before following him. They were halfway down the staircase when they heard Jenny cry out, "Look out!" and then a terrified scream, a thud, and nothing. The Doctor cast a quick glance at the others before they all raced outside only to find Jenny leaning over Miss Chandrakala who had a statue laying on top of her. The Doctor quickly knelt down next to Jenny and checked the woman over as Agatha crouched down placing her hand on Chandrakala's head. "The poor… little… child." was all she got out before all the life left her body. A noise suddenly caught Jenny's attention and she looked up. "Dad, Look!" she yelled. The Doctor jumped up, looking to where Jenny was pointing. Hovering right above them was giant wasp. "Come on!" he yelled as began running after the wasp, which had flown back toward the house.

"Hey, this makes a change. There's a monster, and _we're_ chasing _it_." said Donna as they ran all ran back up the stairs.

"Can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors." said Agatha.

"Then that's one hell of a mirror." said Jenny as they all skidded to a stop behind The Doctor. There, above him, was the wasp, which was wiggling in through a window. "By all that's holy." gasped Agatha.

"Oh, but you are wonderful." commented The Doctor. He tensed as the wasp came closer. "Now, just stop. Stop there." he said as they backed up. The wasp charged stinger first at the group and everyone ducked out of the way, but not all in the same direction. Donna, Agatha, and The Doctor had gone one way, while Jenny had gone the other way. Jenny's eyes grew big as the wasp charged her. She fell to the ground covering her and let out a scream as the wasp sliced the wall just above her. "Jenny!" yelled The Doctor, his heart going into his throat as he saw the wasp coming back for his daughter. "Oi! Flyboy." said Donna standing up. The Doctor casted a quick glance behind him and saw her hold up the magnifying glass. He looked back at the wasp as it hesitated and then turned tail and flew off. The Doctor worriedly looked over at Jenny who gave him a smile and thumbs up to signal that she was ok. "Don't let it get away!" he yelled clambering to his feet as he raced after the insect. "Quick! Before it reverts back to human form!" The Doctor, Agatha and Donna hurried after the insect but Jenny didn't move. She felt a pain in her shoulder. She touched it and frowned as she brought back her hand with a small amount of blood on it. She could still here her dad yelling for the wasp to come out and show its self. Jenny stood and arrived just in time to see all the doors in the hallway open to reveal every guest/resident plus one footman coming from Roger's room. "Oh, that's just cheating." mumbled The Doctor. Donna turned to face Jenny.

"Are you alright Jenny?" she asked.

"Yeah. That big bee won't slow me down." said Jenny with a smile. Donna threw her arms around Jenny's shoulders giving her a hug and the smile on Jenny's face turned to pain. Donna felt her stiffen and give a pained moan. "Jenny, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." said Jenny shrugging Donna away. Donna didn't believe her and placed her hands on Jenny's shoulders and was rewarded with another wince.

"You are not fine." said Donna.

"What's not fine?" asked The Doctor coming up behind Donna.

"You're daughter. She says she's fine but I'm not buying it."

"Jenny? Are you hurt?" The Doctor asked softly, his face filled with concern. Jenny was about to lie but the look on her dad's face caused her to blurt out, "It's only a scratch. That damn bee, wasp thing got me on the shoulder."

"Watch the language." off handedly said The Doctor as he pulled back Jenny's shirt a bit to get a look at the wound. He was pleased to see that the cut was indeed little and didn't seem to be infected with any of the gooey substance. "Do you have any bandages?" he asked the footman Davenport as he passed by (Agatha had told everyone to go down to the drawing room).

"We do sir. I'll get them for you." he replied and disappeared. The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief from a pants pocket and wiped away some of the blood. "Well, it's not bad at all, but we have to clean it out just in case. Next time, try to stay with me." Jenny was able to reply with a smart mouth comment but the intense look on her dad's face changed her mind.

"I'll try." she said quietly. The Doctor smiled as he took the bandages from Davenport and began to fix up his daughter. "This won't hurt." he said as he poured a little rubbing alcohol on a bandage and dabbed at Jenny's cut.

"Ow!" cried out Jenny, trying to move away from the burning liquid. The Doctor held her in place as he continued to dab, then placed a bandage on the now clean cut. "There we are, good as new." he said with a smile.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt." said Jenny with a frown.

"Yeah, well, I lied." The Doctor said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

"Oi! Language." The Doctor glared at his daughter as he steered her toward the drawing room where everyone else were already sitting. He sat Jenny down next to Donna (she had followed the others down, leaving father and daughter alone for a few minutes). "My faithful companion. This is terrible!" cried Lady Eddison, mourning the loss of Miss Chandrakala.

"Excuse me, My Lady." said Davenport as he made Colonel Hugh comfortable. "But she was on her way to tell you something."

"She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead." sobbed Lady Eddison.

"Bit dramatic wouldn't you say." softly commented Jenny.

"She's mourning the death of a close friend." scolded Donna. "She was the right to be as dramatic as she wants." Jenny lowered her eyes shuffling her feet. She really was feeling like a little girl at the moment; her dad fussing over her wound, then scolding her for language and now Donna scolding her. It was funny though, she thought that that would make her feel anger, but for some reason, all she felt was loved. She glanced at Donna and then over at The Doctor, who was standing on the other side of her, and gave a small smile. "She said, 'the poor little child'. Does that mean anything to anyone?" asked The Doctor.

"No children in this house for years. Highly unlikely there will be." commented Colonel Hugh eyeing his son and Davenport, both looking away sheepishly.

"Mrs. Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories." said Lady Eddison.

"Tell us, what would Poirot do?" asked Reverend Arnold.

"Heaven's sake. Cards on the table, woman. You should be helping us." said Colonel Hugh.

"But… I'm merely a writer." said Agatha.

"But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots." said Robina.

"That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something." said Donna.

"But what? I've no answers." said Agatha looking around the room at all the hopeful faces. "None. I'm sorry, all of you. I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us then it's The Doctor, not me." Suddenly every eye was trained on The Doctor. His eyes grew wider as he shuffled a bit and stood up straighter. The others started asking The Doctor questions demanding answers. During all of that, Jenny saw Agatha get up hastily and leave the room. She gave Donna a little nudge and tilted her head motioning to follow the writer. They walked outside and found Agatha sitting under a wire gazebo looking very depressed. Jenny took a step forward but Donna stopped her. "Let me." she said. Jenny watched as Donna sat down next to Agatha and decided to let them have a few minutes alone, so she went on a walk around the estate. Semi hoping that she'd encounter the wasp again.

"Do you know what I think?" Donna asked Agatha, who sat up straighter and looked over at her. "Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films. They could be talking pictures."

"Talking pictures? Pictures that… talk? What do you mean?" asked Agatha in bewilderment.

"Oh, blimey. I've done it again." muttered Donna, mentally cursing herself.

"I appreciate you trying to be kind, but you're right. These murder _are_ like my own creations. It's as though someone's mocking me, and I've had enough scorn for one lifetime."

"Yeah. Thing is, I had this bloke once. I was engaged and I loved him, I really did. Turns out he was lying through his teeth, but you know what? I moved on. I was lucky, I found The Doctor. It's changed my life. There's always someone else."

"I see. Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?"

"No, I just… sorry."

"No matter. The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman; a younger, prettier woman. Isn't it always the way?"

"Well, mine was with a giant spider, but same difference."

Agatha laughed. "You and The Doctor talk such wonderful nonsence."

"Agatha, people love you books. They really do. They're going to be reading them for years to come."

"If only. Try as I might, it's hardly great literature. No, that's beyond me. I'm afraid my books will be forgotten, like ephemera." said Agatha looking off into the distance. Her face suddenly took on a look of curiosity. "Hello. What's that?" She got up and hurried over to a near by flowerbed. "Those flowerbeds were perfectly neat earlier. Now some of the stalks are bent over." She bent down and pulled out a small leather case from the flowers.

"There you go. Who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant." said Donna coming up behind Agatha.

"What's brilliant?" said Jenny as she came up to the women finishing her walk, with no sighting of the wasp unfortunately.

"Agatha noticed this in the flowerbeds." said Donna gesturing to the case.

"What's in it?" asked Jenny her curiosity skyrocketing.

"I'm not sure. We have to show The Doctor." said Agatha as she made for the house with Jenny and Donna. Once the case was in The Doctor's hands he placed it on a small, round coffee table and opened it carefully. "Oh." he said as he inspected the many layers of lock picking tools inside. "Someone came here tooled up, the sort of stuff a thief would use."

"The Unicorn, he's here!" gasped Agatha.

"The Unicorn and the wasp." softly said Jenny as the butler came in with some drinks. "Your drinks ladies, Doctor." he said holding out a tray; on which were the exact same drinks they had ordered when they had first arrived.

"Very good, Greeves." said The Doctor, finally revealing the man's name to the group, which was very helpful indeed for Jenny at least. She was getting very tired of always referring to the man as the butler. In her mind it was even worse than referring to her dad as The Doctor. "How bout the science stuff? What did you find?" Donna asked The Doctor as they took a sip of their drinks.

"Mm." he said pulling out the vial of substance he had taken from the stinger earlier. "Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax Galaxy."

"Again, you talk like Edward Lear." said Agatha.

"You get used to it." said Jenny with a smile as she took a big drink of her lemonade.

"But for some reason this one's behaving like a character in one of your book." continued The Doctor.

"Come on, Agatha." said Donna. "What would Miss Marple do? She's have overheard something vital by now because the murderer things she's just a harmless old lady."

"Clever idea." said Agatha looking over at Donna. "'Miss Marple', who write those?"

"Um, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list." Jenny just shook her head and smiled as The Doctor only uttered her name. "Donna."

"Okay. We could split the copyright." she added thinking that The Doctor was 'scolding' her.

"No." said The Doctor as if all the life had left him. "Something's inhibiting my enzymes. AHH!" he yelled his body suddenly started convulsing making everyone jump. "I've been poisoned!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Unicorn and the Wasp – Part 4

Donna and Agatha leapt forward trying to help as The Doctor jerked this way and that. Jenny, on the other hand, stood up and backed away from the group; her hearts racing and stopping all at the same time. Sure she had seen people die before, like the soldiers on Messaline and Miss Chandrakala, but this was different. She hadn't known them, now, as she watched someone she cared about dying, it terrified her.

"What do we do?" frantically asked Donna as Agatha sniffed The Doctor's drink. "Bitter almonds." she said. "It's cyanide. Sparking cyanide!" The Doctor suddenly jumped from his seat and stumbled out the door. Donna grabbed Jenny's hand as she and Agatha ran after him. The Doctor went straight to the kitchen where he burst through the door yelling out for ginger beer. "I beg your pardon." asked Davenport curiously as The Doctor grabbed hold of him.

"I Need Ginger Beer!"

"The gentleman's gone mad!" yelled the head cook as she watched The Doctor stumble about knocking things off shelves until he found what he was looking for. He uncorked the bottle of ginger beer and poured it all over himself as Agatha cried out, "I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor. There's no cure; it's fatal."

"Not for me!" The Doctor grunted spitting out what ginger beer had actually entered his mouth. "I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. Protein! I Need Protein!" he shouted, his body writhing in pain. Donna and Agatha leapt back into action scouring the kitchen. "Walnuts!" yelled Donna ripping off the top of the jar and shoving it into The Doctor's hands.

"Brilliant!" he gasped as he tossed back half the jar of nuts. He slammed the jar down and began miming with his hand, shaking it up and down.

"I can't understand you!" shouted Donna. "How many words?" The Doctor held up one finger. "One… one word. Shake! Milk Shake! Milk! Milk!" she said blurting out words in a panic, but The Doctor shook his head no. "No, not milk. Um, Shake! Shake! Shake! Cocktail Shaker! What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?" she yelled as The Doctor finally swallowed the nuts.

"Harvey Wallbanger?!" he yelled back.

"Well, I don't know!"

"How is 'Harvey Wallbanger' one word?"

"What do you need, Doctor?!" shouted Agatha as The Doctor's body convulsed in pain again.

"Salt! I was miming salt. I need salt. I need something salty!" he yelled in pain.

"What about this?!" said Donna running up with a small bag in her hands.

"What is it?!"

"Salt!"

"That's too salty."

"Oh, that's _too_ salty." hastily huffed Donna.

"What about this?" asked Agatha shoving another jar into his hands. The Doctor ripped open the jar and down half its contents.

"What's that?" asked Donna.

"Anchovies." said Agatha never taking her eyes off The Doctor, who started miming again, this time holding up his hands and shaking them. "What is it? What else?" asked Donna before going back to guessing. "It's a song. 'Mammy'. Um, I don't know, 'Camptown Races.'"

"Camptown Races?!" gasped The Doctor finally swallowing the fish.

"Well, all right then. 'Towering Inferno.'"

"It's a shock! Look, shock!" yelled The Doctor miming with his hands again. "I need a shock!"

"All right, then. Big shock, coming up." said Donna grabbing hold of The Doctor and pulling him in for a hard kiss. The Doctor stumbled into Donna, definitely surprised. He quickly back up after a second and threw his head back groaning as a gray mist rose from his mouth. He stumbled a bit more before righting himself. "Ahhh." he gasped finally looking back to his old self. "Detox. I must do that more often." he gave his head a shake to clear his head. He looked at the unreadable look on Donna's face and his face lost the small smile it had been wearing. "I mean the… the detox, not the…" he said leaving the end of that sentence unsaid.

"Doctor, you are impossible. Who are you?" gasped Agatha in surprise and disbelief, but The Doctor just gave her a wink and a click of the tongue before turning to walk out of the room. He didn't make it three steps before he stopped short as he saw his daughter standing frozen by the door. He couldn't quite read the look on her face, but he could tell that she was absolutely terrified. "Jenny?" he asked softly and for the first time everyone turned to the young woman. Jenny just watched her dad slowly approach her holding his hands out to the side. "Jenny." he said again a bit stronger as he stepped up to his daughter. Jenny reached out a shaking hand and touched her dad's ginger beer drenched coat. She looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes. "But you were…" she gasped out.

"I know."

"And now you're…"

"I know."

"I thought you were…" Jenny couldn't finish that sentence as the tears caused her throat to constrict. She just leaned into The Doctor who drew her in for a hug his arms, tightening them when he felt her shaking. "It's all aright. It's over now" he whispered in her ear and kissed her head as she buried her face in his chest. Donna watched the father-daughter exchange with a smile. She was so happy that they were connecting so quickly. She figured that what had happened on Messaline had helped open their hearts (mostly The Doctor's) up to the possibility of love. After a few minutes, Jenny backed away wiping at the remaining tears and gave a small smile. "I have to admit though… that was pretty awesome. Do you think I can do that?" she said, earning a smile from The Doctor and Donna.

"Possibly… and no, you may not try." said The Doctor quickly adding the last part when he saw the excited look on Jenny's face.

"Ahhh, you spoil all the fun." joked Jenny with a smirk.

"Yep that's The Doctor. Mr. Poison Detox Police." laughed Donna. Agatha looked at the group of three in disbelief, amazed that they found this whole situation funny and intriguing. "Who are you people?" she asked, but never received a reply as the time travelers walked from the kitchen laughing. The rest of the day went by without any more incidents. The only thing that changed was a thunderstorm had moved in while they were all having dinner. As the drinks and food were being served The Doctor decided he'd try to weed out their murderer. "A terrible day for all of us." he said looking around the table. "The professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken from us and yet we still take dinner."

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" said Lady Eddison.

"And then someone tried to poison me." continued The Doctor. "Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea."

"And what would that be?" asked Reverend Arnold.

"Well, poison. Drink up." simply said The Doctor and everyone paused lifting their spoons of soup to their mouths. Donna spat the soup out of her mouth, but Jenny placed another spoonful in her mouth quickly. Sure she was scared of actually dying but the idea that she could detox the poison was way more intriguing. But before she could swallow the second spoonful Donna quickly and quietly ordered her to spit it out. "I've laced the soup with pepper." continued The Doctor, much to everyone's relief.

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy." said Colonel Hugh.

"But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide." continued The Doctor as he looked around the table and a roll a thunder was heard overhead. "So… anyone got the shivers?" At that moment a loud crash of lightning was heard cut all the electrical power and the wind blew open the windows, which extinguished all the candles that were lit. The group at the dinning table was completely surrounded by darkness, the only light they now had was from the lightning outside. "What the deuce is it?" exclaimed Colonel Hugh.

"Listen, listen, listen." demanded The Doctor as a buzzing sound became louder. The wasp was in the room with them.

"No. It can't be." stated Lady Eddison. The buzzing grew louder and louder but even with the flashes of lightning no could catch a glimpse of the giant insect.

"Show yourself demon." demanded Agatha standing up.

"Nobody move!" yelled The Doctor, but of course everyone started to run in panic trying to get away from an insect they couldn't see. "No! Don't! Stay where you are!" he yelled again only this time Jenny gave a small scream as the wasp suddenly appeared behind her. She jumped up from her seat and took an unsure step toward the insect, but The Doctor grabbed her and pulled in the opposite direction. "Don't move toward it!" he yelled over the cracks of lightning. He pushed Jenny in front of him and grabbed Agatha as he continued to yell. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" He wrenched a door open and led the two women into the hallway where Donna and Greeves, the butler were. Agatha took a step toward the door but The Doctor stopped her. "Not you Agatha. You've got a long, long life to lead yet." he said pulled a sword off the wall.

"Well, we know the butler didn't do it." said Donna out of breath.

"Then who did?" said Jenny opening the door back up and walking back out.

"No, Jenny, wait." yelled The Doctor hurrying after his daughter brandishing the sword as he did so. Back in the dinning room all had calmed down. There were no more screams, no more running, and most importantly, no more giant wasp; it had disappeared again. The electricity sparked back to life and all around the room people were gasping in fear, their faces terrified. "My jewelry." gasped Lady Eddison feeling her neck. "The firestone… it's gone! Stolen!"

"Roger." said Davenport, his voice cracking. Everyone looked to where Roger Curbishley had been sitting and Robina let out a scream and covered her mouth. For there, still sitting in his seat, was Roger, face down in his soup with a knife sticking out of his back.

"My son! My Child!" screamed Lady Eddison her heart shattering into a million pieces as she hugged her son's lifeless body. No one could move as they listened to Lady Eddison's gut-wrenching cries. However, one by one, people left the room, leaving Lady Eddison and Colonel Hugh to mourn their son in private. The Doctor, Agatha, and Jenny sat in the drawing room in silence as more lightning and thunder boomed outside. Jenny and Agatha were staring off into space while The Doctor stared at Jenny. The sight of Lady Eddison crying over Roger had shaken him, sending his mind to relive the moment when Jenny had died not more than a day ago. He was done with all of these deaths; they were going to stop to night, he was going to make sure of it. None of them knew how long they sat there, but they were pulled from their thoughts as Donna entered the room and sat down. "That poor footman." she sighed referring to Davenport. "Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926? It's more like the dark ages."

"Did you inquire after the necklace?" asked Agatha.

"Lady Eddison brought it back from India. It's worth thousands."

"This thing can sting. It can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds." said The Doctor his voice hard. "Why is it playing this game?"

"Every murder is essentially the same." wondered Agatha. "They are committed because somebody wants something."

"What does a Vespiform want?" spat The Doctor.

"Doctor, stop it." said Agatha. "The murderer is as human as you or I."

"You're right." he suddenly gasped, his face taking on a look of shocked hope as sat down across from Agatha. "Oh, I've been so caught up with giant wasps, I've forgotten… you're the expert." he said to Agatha.

"He's right." said Jenny, her dad's enthusiasm rubbing off on her. She stood up and walked over to Agatha taking a seat next to her. "You notice things that no one else can, like the leather case in the flowers."

"No, I've told you." said Agatha in frustration. "I'm just a… purveyor of nonsense."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." said The Doctor leaning forward. "Cause plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best and why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived, you've fought; you've had your heart broken. You know about people, their passions, their hope and despair and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer." During this speech Agatha's face began to brighten as her self-confidence began to rise. "Just think, Agatha." he continued. "If anyone can solve this, it's you."


	5. Chapter 5

The Unicorn and the Wasp – Part 5

Everyone was once again summoned into the drawing room and they watched The Doctor pace in front of them. "I've call you here on this endless night because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Agatha Christie." he said before sitting down next Donna. Jenny looked sideways at both of them; they looked like to kids at a magic show. So excited to see what was going to happen next.

"This is a crooked house, a house of secrets. To understand the solution we must examine them all. Starting with you, Miss Redmond." said Agatha.

"But I'm innocent, surely." said Robina as all eyes turned toward her.

"You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London, you're impersonating her." accused Agatha.

"How silly." laughed Robina, getting slightly flustered. "What proof do you have?"

"You said you'd been to the toilet."

"Oh, I know this." said Donna excitedly. "If she was really posh she'd say 'loo.'"

"Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window." continued Agatha ignoring Donna's interjection as she showed the small leather case to the room. "You must have heard that Miss Noble was searching the bedroom, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

"I've never seen that thing before in my life." said Robina taking a drink of her wine and shifting a bit in her seat.

"What's inside it?" asked Lady Eddison.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond." said Agatha answering the question but still taking to Robina. Agatha opened the case and showed everyone the assortment of burglary tools. "Or should I say… 'The Unicorn.'" The room let out a gasp, except for The Doctor, he had fingured it out a little while ago. "You came to this house with one sole intention… to steal the Firestone." continued Agatha.

"Oh, all right, then." said Robina her accent changing to a thick Cockney one. Jenny blinked at that one, it was so different from what she had been hearing even from Donna and The Doctor. But she had to admit that she liked it. "It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think." she said getting up and walking to the middle of the group. "I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it." She reached into her dress and pulled out Lady Eddison's Firestone necklace and turned towards the three time travelers. "Well, go on then, you nobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail." She took a step toward Agatha. The Doctor stood up and came to stand beside Agatha in fear that 'Robina' might try to hurt her and he was not about to let one of the greatest writers in history to get hurt. 'Robina' gave a small smile at him before tossing the necklace to him.

"So is she the murderer?" asked Donna eating nuts as if this were a movie she was watching.

"Don't be so thick." continued 'Robina' her stance turning slack and a bit seductive. "I might be a thief, but, well I ain't no killer." The Doctor gave the slightest nod of his head and sat back down in front of Donna inspecting the necklace. Jenny, her interest in the necklace growing, came and sat down next to her dad taking the necklace from his hands as Agatha continued.

"Quite. There are darker motives at work and in examining this household we come to you… Colonel." she said turning to the man. The Colonel nervously glanced around the room before blurting out, "Damn it, woman; you with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me." With that Hugh stood up from his chair, which elicited a gasp from everyone in the room including The Doctor.

"Hugh! You can walk!" whispered Lady Eddison, which, due to her shock, was the only volume she was able to speak at. "But why?"

"My darling. How else could I be certain of keeping you by my side." he said taking hold of Lady Eddison's hand.

"I don't understand." said Lady Eddison her voice getting stronger.

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later, some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie." he said yanking his hand from Lady Eddison and turning to Agatha. "How did you discover the truth?"

"Um, actually, I had no idea." she stammered. "I was just going to say you're completely innocent."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"Uh, well, well, shall I sit down then?" stammered the Colonel.

"I think you'd better had."

"So he's not the murderer?" asked Donna. Jenny rolled her eyes as she turned the necklace over in her hand. "Sure got yourself a winner there, dad." she muttered.

"Oiiiii." he said giving her an amused 'watch it' look as Agatha answered Donna. "Indeed not. To find the truth, let's return… to this." She reached toward The Doctor and he took the necklace from his daughter handing it over to Agatha, who held it up for the room to see. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison." She turned to the lady of the house.

"I've done nothing." she gasped.

"You brought it back form India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel." inquired Agatha and Lady Eddison closed her eyes almost like she was afraid of what Agatha was about to reveal. "You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house six months, in a room that has been kept lock ever since. Which I rather think means…"

"Stop, please." begged Lady Eddison cutting Agatha off.

"I'm so sorry, but you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid, later to become housekeeper… Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency, is this true?" asked Hugh in shock.

"My poor baby. I had to give him away; the shame of it."

"But you never said a word."

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal; the family name. I'm British, I carry on."

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy." said The Doctor gently.

"How can you know that?" asked Lady Eddison staring at the man in bewilderment.

"Excuse me, Agatha. This is my territory." he apologized to the writer before focusing in on Lady Eddison again. "But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dinning room, you said, 'it can't be.' Why did you say that?"

"You'd never believe it." whispered Lady Eddison.

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe, many things." said Agatha.

"It was forty years ago." explained Lady Eddison. "In the heat of Delhi late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it… a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house, Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back and in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human to learn about us, his true shape was that of a giant wasp. I loved him so much, it didn't matter, but he was stolen from me in 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken in the flood, but Christopher left me a parting gift, a jewel like no other. I wore it always, part of me never forgot. I kept it close… always." finished Lady Eddison her throat constricting from the unshed tears.

"Just like a man." commented 'Robina'. "Flashed his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven."

"A 'poor little child.' Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage, but Professor Peach had worked it out. He found the birth certificate." said Agatha.

"Oh, that's 'maiden', maiden name." interjected Donna again referring to the burnt bit of paper Agatha had found earlier.

"Precisely."

"So she killed him."

"I did not." firmly stated Lady Eddison.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the professor had unearth your secret. She was coming to warn you." said Agatha.

"So she killed her." commented Donna earning another eye roll from Jenny and The Doctor.

"I did not!" defended Lady Eddison.

"Lady Eddison… is innocent." confirmed Agatha. "Because at this point… Doctor." she said turning to the man as he jumped up from his seat.

"Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets and the key to these events, then we have to consider… it was you, Donna Noble." he said pointing a finger to his companion.

"What? Who did I kill?" she asked indignantly, shocked at even the thought that The Doctor could think she had done something like that.

"No," quickly said The Doctor. "But you said it all along… the vital clue. That this whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means… it was you, Agatha Christie." he said pointing at Agatha.

"I beg your pardon, sir." she said in disbelief.

"So she killed them?" asked Donna.

"That would actually make sense." added Jenny.

"No, no, but she wrote." said The Doctor. "She wrote those brilliant, clever books and who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points at you, Lady Eddison."

"Leave me alone." she said, her tears still evident in her voice.

"But Agatha already said she was innocent." said Jenny who was starting to wonder if her dad knew what he was doing.

"So she _did_ kill them?" asked Donna over Jenny.

"No." said The Doctor sharply throwing a look back at Donna. "But just think… last Thursday night what were you doing?" he asked Lady Eddison.

"Uh, I was… I was in the library. I was reading my favorite Agatha Christie thinking about her plots and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?" she asked her voice returning to normal.

"Just think." said The Doctor. "What else happened on Thursday night?" He then turned to face the Reverend.

"I'm sorry." he questioned as all eyes focused on him.

"You said on the lawn this afternoon, last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church." said The Doctor.

"That's correct, they did. I discovered the two of them; thieves in the night. I was most perturbed, but I apprehended them."

"Really?" asked The Doctor. "A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties." Jenny looked the Reverend up and down and saw what her dad was getting at. There was no way that this man could have forcefully evicted two spirited girls let alone two strong boys, there must have been something else. Suddenly she didn't feel so safe sitting next to him and she slowly edged away to the other side of the couch. "Or should I say forty years old… exactly." continued The Doctor.

"Oh, my god." gasped Lady Eddison understanding what The Doctor was getting at.

"Lady Eddison, your child… how old would he be now?" asked The Doctor.

"Forty. He's forty."

"Your child has come home." said The Doctor.

"This is poppycock." laughed the Reverend.

"Oh. You said, you were taught by the Christian fathers, meaning raised in an orphanage."

"My son. Can it be?" asked Lady Eddison hopefully.

"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry… a proper deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock." said The Doctor walking up to the Reverend. "You changed. You realized your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off, cause this," he took the Firestone from Agatha. "Isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you… your brain, your very essence and when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind and at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You killed in this pattern because that's what you think the world is. Turns out we _are_ in the middle of a murder mystery… one of yours, Dame Agatha."

"'Dame?'" suddenly asked Agatha.

"Oh. Sorry. Not yet."

"So he killed them. Yes? Definitely?" asked Donna.

"Yes." simply said The Doctor taking a seat on the armrest next to Agatha.

"Well… this has certainly been a most entertaining evening." said the Reverend looking at the incredulous looks being given to him. Jenny, for her part, was pressed against the farthest armrest staring at the accused murderer. "Really, you can't believe any of this, surely, Lady Eddizon." he said before snapping his mouth quickly shut.

"Lady who?" curiously asked The Doctor.

"Lady Eddis-zzz-on." tried the Reverend one more time.

"Little bit of buzzing there, vicar."

"Don't, make me angry."

"Why? What happens then?"

"Damn it, you humans-zzz," he said jumping up. "Worshipping your tribal sky gods-zzz. I am so much more." he said in a fury. Jenny, who was still to close to the Reverend for her liking slowly stood up and edged closer to her father. "That night," continued the Reverend. "The universe exploded in my mind. I wanted to take what was-zzz mine! And _you_, Agatha Christie, with your railway-station-bookstall romances-zzz. What's-zzz to stop me killing you? " as he spoke a purple light formed around him as he began to transform. Everyone was standing now as they watched the Reverend change. The Doctor himself began to edge in front of Agatha and pulled Jenny behind him, motioning for Donna to do the same. "Oh, my dear god. My child. Forgive me!" cried out Lady Eddison.

"No, no, Clemency. Stay back." said Hugh standing up and moving her back.

"What's-zzz to stop me killing you all?" yelled the Reverend as he completed his transformation.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unicorn and the Wasp – Part 6

The now full Vespiform hovered in the room as everyone scrambled for the door. "Get out, get out." yelled The Doctor reaching out for Donna and trying to push Jenny and Agatha toward the door. But Agatha would have none of it. She was fed up with this whole thing and was going to put a stop to it one way or another. She yanked the Firestone from The Doctor's hands and held it up. "No, no more murder." she yelled. "If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature." With that she turned and fled out the door.

"No, Agatha, don't." yelled The Doctor as he, Donna, and Jenny ran after her with the Vespiform right behind them.

"Great! Now it's chasing us!" shouted Donna as they ran through the corridors of the house. Once outside Donna and The Doctor slammed the doors shut. "Both of you, go back to the Tardis and wait for me there." he commanded Donna and Jenny, who was standing behind them.

"What?" the said together.

"You two, Tardis, now!"

"No way." said Jenny at the same time that Donna said, "You've got to be kidding. We're not going anywhere."

"Why does no one listen to me?" The Doctor said in exasperation as they heard a car horn sound behind them. They ran to the sound and saw Agatha behind the wheel. Suddenly behind them they heard the door shatter and the unmistakable sound of buzzing. "Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!" yelled Agatha.

"Agatha, what are you doing?!" shouted The Doctor in a panic.

"If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it!" she yelled as she began to pull out of the drive.

"Agatha!" yelled The Doctor, but his face turned to horror as he watched Jenny suddenly run forward and jump onto the footboard of the outside of the car. "JENNY!" he shouted along with Donna as they watched the car zip off down the road with the Vespiform following. "Come on!" he said pulling Donna toward another car and chasing after them. In Agatha's car, Jenny climbed in and plopped herself down in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing? Get out now!" shouted Agatha over the wind.

"Trying to help and not a chance." Jenny shouted back.

"No, I will not be responsible for another death. I must fix this, me and no one else. It's my fault. It's all my fault!" Agatha began to cry in hysterics and repeated her last sentence over and over again. Jenny's eyes widened and she stammered out encouraging words as fast as she could. Meanwhile, in the car behind them, Donna and The Doctor where having a conversation of their own. "You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory." yelled Donna.

"Time is in flux, Donna." replied The Doctor his face tense with concentration as he tried to get closer to the car in front. "For all we know this is the night Agatha Christie loses her _life_ and history gets changed." Both of them were silent not only because the thought of losing Agatha was painful, but also the thought that if she died tonight then she could easily take Jenny with her.

"Well, where's she going?" But she got her answer before The Doctor said anything. There in front of them lay a lake.

"The Lake! She's heading for the Lake. What's she doing?" he yelled.

"You don't think she's going to drive into the lake do you?" The Doctor's face became very grim.

"Why won't this thing go any faster!" he yelled in frustration as Donna let out a small scream as she watched the wasp take a dive at the other car.

"Agatha! Look out!" screamed Jenny as they both ducked trying to avoid the wasp. The wasp just barely passed over them and Jenny let out a sigh that is until she saw the lake. "Agatha, we're getting closer to the lake." she said but she received no response as Agatha just focused her gaze forward. "Agatha… please don't tell me you're going to drive _into_ the lake." she said now in fear.

"It's the only way."

"What?! No, Agatha, you can't. There has to be another way. I'm sure my dad can think of something we just have to let him catch up with us." said Jenny but grew concerned as Agatha didn't reply and the lake got closer. They had to duck again as the Vespiform took another pass at them. "Agatha, please, trust me. My dad will figure something out. You don't have to do this, you don't have to die." Jenny turned horrified eyes toward the lake as it was almost on top of them. "Please! Stop the car! Agatha, please, just stop!" Agatha casted a glance as Jenny's terrified face, back at the lake before slamming on the brakes stopping just inches from the edge of the water. Agatha climbing out of the car and held up the necklace for the Vespiform to see. "Here I am… the honey in the trap." she called out.

"Look out!" cried Jenny as the Vespiform made for Agatha a third time. She leapt from the car and picked up a rock. Without a seconds thought she threw it at the giant insect; it didn't do very much other than attract its attention, which was what Jenny wanted to do. Anything to keep Agatha safe till her dad arrived, which wouldn't be very long as she saw his car pull up. The giant wasp turned to her, but before it could move Agatha called out again. "Come to me, Vespiform." she said as the Firestone began to glow. The Doctor and Donna jumped out of the car and ran up to Jenny. "Where have you been?" she yelled with a smile never taking her eyes of the insect. The Doctor glared at her. "You and I will talk later.

"She's controlling it." yelled Donna watching as Agatha moved and the Vespiform move the same direction.

"Its mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked." said The Doctor as he edged toward Agatha.

"Quite so, Doctor." said Agatha. "If I die, then this creature might die with me."

"What?! I thought we were past the whole 'I'm going to kill myself' thing. There's got to be another way, right dad." said Jenny, her and Donna coming to stand beside Agatha. The Vespiform went to attack again but The Doctor stepped forward. "Don't hurt her!" he shouted trying to reason with the insect. "You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind."

"It's not listening." said Agatha in despair. Suddenly Donna wrenched the Firestone away from Agatha and threw it with all her might into the lake. The Vespiform immediately chased after it and flew right into the water. They all watched in mild relief as the water shown purple and bubbled around the dive spot. "How do you kill a wasp? Drown it. Just like his father." said Donna, coldness and sadness evident in her voice. In fact, they were all a little sad; even though the Vespiform was an alien that wanted to kill them it still was a living, breathing 'person'.

"Donna, that thing couldn't help its self." said The Doctor, a little bit appalled at the words she choose to say.

"Neither could I." Donna reasoned.

"That poor thing." said Jenny.

"Death comes as the end, and justice is served."

"Murder at the vicar's rage." Donna looked over and gave him a look. "Needs a bit of work." he admitted.

"Just one mystery left, Doctor." asked Agatha looking over at the man. "Who exactly are you?" The Doctor never got to answer as at that moment Agatha doubled over in pain and cried out. He grabbed a hold of her before she could crash to the ground and held her in his lap.

"What's happening?" asked Donna.

"The Firestone! You said it dad. They're linked, the Vespiform and Agatha, which means…" said Jenny.

"The Vespiform dies, so does Agatha." said The Doctor as he watched Agatha's face contort in pain.

"What do we do? We can't get the Firestone back." yelled Donna.

"You never know till you try." said Jenny moving quickly to the water.

"Jenny, get back here! There's nothing we can do." shouted The Doctor. At that moment the purple light and bubbles in the lake disappeared. Jenny turned around frantically and saw Agatha give out a sigh before sagging in The Doctor's arms.

"She's not…" asked Jenny unable to finish. The Doctor examined Agatha then turned in disbelief to Donna. "It let her go." he said with a smile. "Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."

"Is she all right, though?" said Donna.

"Oh, of course, the amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened… the wasp, the murderers." stated The Doctor.

"And us, she'll forget about us."

"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle… the mystery of Agatha Christie. Tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in a hotel in Harrogate with no idea of what just happened. No one will ever know. Now." he said standing up holding Agatha bridal style. "Let's get back to the Tardis and take Agatha to where she needs to go." He and Donna made their way back to the car but Jenny stared out of the lake.

"Jenny, come on, let's go." called out Donna as she held the car door open.

"What about the Firestone? I could still get it especially now that the link is broken. It would be a shame to lose such a beautiful piece of jewelry." she said.

"I think it's best if we leave it."

"But, it wouldn't take very long."

"Jenny, in the car, now, please." said The Doctor. Jenny gave one more look out at the lake and made her way to the car. She squeezed in between her dad and Donna in the front as the back seat was taken up by Agatha's unconscious form. "It really was a beautiful necklace wasn't it?" she said to Donna as they made the trip back to the mansion.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind having one myself, if it wasn't for the mind link thing." said Donna with a laugh.

"This was so much fun. I think my favorite part was riding in the car with Agatha." said Jenny.

"Oh that minds me." said The Doctor glancing at his daughter. "You and I are going to have a talk later." Jenny gave a shrug of her shoulders and slumped down in her seat. She was actually quite tired; all the adrenaline from the day was leaving her body. So she leaned her head on Donna's shoulder and closed her eyes listening to Donna and her father continue talking. "Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff… what about them?" asked Donna wrapping an arm around Jenny.

"Shameful story. They'd never talk of it, too British, while the Unicorn does a bunk back to London Town. She could never even say she was there." said The Doctor giving a small smirk toward Jenny. The rest of the ride back was quiet except for the sound of the car. They parked at the end of the drive not wanting to bring attention to the fact that they were there. Mostly because The Doctor was carrying an unconscious Agatha Christie and Donna was half carrying, half walking a sleepy Jenny to the Tardis. Once inside, Donna led Jenny to her room and tucked her into bed while The Doctor threw some switches and parked them outside the Harrogate Hotel a few days later.

"What happens to Agatha?" said Donna as she and The Doctor stood outside the Tardis watching a now conscious Agatha walk up toward the hotel.

"Oh, great life." said The Doctor happily. "Met another man, married again, saw the world, wrote and wrote and wrote."

"She never thought her book were any good though and she must have spent all those years wondering." Once Agatha entered the hotel The Doctor and Donna went back into the Tardis.

"The thing is." said The Doctor continuing their conversation. "I don't think she ever quite forgot. A great mind like that… some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use, like Miss Marple."

"Ahh, I should have made her sign a contract." sighed Donna dreamily.

"And… where is it? Where is it? Hold on" said The Doctor running over to a grate in the floor. "Here we go." he said lifting it up and pulling out a big chest. "Ah, 'C'… that is, 'C' for 'Cybermen', 'C' for 'Carrionites.'" he said pulling things out of the chest. "And… and… Christie, Agatha." he said triumphantly hold up a book. "Look at that." He showed Donna the front cover of the book and she let out a laugh, for the cover had a picture of a _giant_ wasp.

"She did remember."

"Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered and that's not all." he said giving the book Donna. "Look at the copyright page."

Donna opened the book to the very first page and read out loud. "Facsimile edition published in the year… Five Billion!"

"People never stop reading them. She is the best-selling novelist of all time."

Donna gave a sad sigh as she closed the book. "But she never knew?"

"Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me traveling." he gave Donna a smile, which she gladly returned. "Onwards?" he asked.

"Onwards." she replied, both jumping up and The Doctor pulled a lever on the control panel. They were off to another world, another time, and another adventure.


End file.
